As crônicas espirais
by noah hellsing
Summary: Pacatos, porem poderosos. Pacíficos, mas ainda sim temidos. Está é história da espiral do destino do clã uzumaki. O legado que de tempos em tempos gera heróis e Lendas ao mundo ninja.
1. Prólogo - O legado de uma Nação poderosa

disclamer: Naruto é uma Obra de Masashi Kishimoto e todos os personagens e informações pertencem a obra são de direito apenas dele.

* * *

As crônicas espirais

Prólogo - O legado de uma Nação poderosa. mas perecida.

A muitos anos atrás a leste do pais do fogo situava-se um conjunto de grandes ilhas que juntas eram conhecidas como o pais do redemoinho. Lá era o lar do, na época, o poderoso clã Uzumaki, conhecido por ser um povo de grande vigor físico, capaz de se adaptar a qualquer tipo de situação e sua longevidade, além de suas capacidades físicas e adaptativas o clã Uzumaki era mundialmente conhecido pelas suas artes de criarem selos ninja, habilidade a qual era temido por muitos, apesar desse detalhe o clã Uzumaki não era um clã que representasse perigo, na verdade, desde a instituição de seu pequeno pais o clã tornou-se pacifista, organizando diversas alianças com nações aliadas com objetivo de se auto protegerem e pelos anos que foram se passando eles conseguiram ser manter ilesos até as duas primeiras grandes guerras, porem em meio a esse período de tempo o conhecimento do clã Uzumaki tornou-se imenso sendo até mesmo capaz de controlar um bijuu como Uzumaki Mito fez com a kyuubi durante o ataque de Uchila Madara, feito o qual despertou a inveja e a cobiça de outros clãs e nações para com os Uzumakis.

A partir dai diversas tentativas de furtos e roubos de informações começaram a ser arquitetados por nações de países vizinhos oque gerou a necessidade de uma definição de posições dentro do clã, uma espécie de elitização, valorizando aqueles que possuíam apenas uma demonstração muito grande de lealdade ao clã e também deter uma capacidade intelectual aceitável aos padrões mínimos, essa discriminação do povo gerou a formação de classes no clã e uma inimizade entre elas, no total eles se dividiam em três categorias, a classe imperial, composta apenas por aqueles que demonstraram algum tipo de bravura a favor do clã e do pais, era a classe mais visada e também a mais difícil de ser manter dentro eles detinham quase que total poder dentro do clã e do país, também era de importância que o usuário dentro dessa classe tivesse eximia performance em batalha e dominasse todas as habilidades do clã, classe Hunter , a classe elite de batalha do clã nem importava muito a lealdade desde que fossem bons no que fizessem e era obrigatório o domínio da habilidade de combate a distância e tinham como arma obrigatória o arco especializado do clã, classe de pesquisa, a classe considerada menos importante já que os membros que a controlavam pertenciam a imperial, dedicadas a desenvolver as técnicas especiais do clã, a ideia dessa divisão gerou ainda mais problemas do que soluções, o desgosto daqueles que não pertenciam a classe imperial acabou gerando traições e golpes de estados que geraram a destruição do pais do redemoinho, e consigo a destruição do clã Uzumaki, as classes acabaram se tornando unidades separadas do clã e vivendo feito nômades nos países vizinhos, dividindo-se dessa forma o clã tornou-se fraco e com isso muitos foram caçados, torturados em busca de segredos e até usados como cobaias de experiência pelo sua capacidade física.

~/~

Mais um dia se iniciava na aldeia da folha roxa situada ao extremo norte do pais do fogo, próximo as fronteiras do pais, uma aldeia relativamente pobre viviam de subsídios da colheita e da pesca local alguns os que possuíam meio de transporte faziam comercio nas cidades ao sul onde a vida era um pouco mais estável e rentável, apesar da vida difícil o povo não era de se queixar, eram alegres e simpáticos, muito pacatos quase não havia problemas na aldeia exceto por uma não tão peculiar família.

Para variar mais uma briga se iniciará dentro do recinto da família Uzumaki, Zakuro, o pai e chefe da família como de costume começara outra discursão com sua filha do meio Kagerô sobre as questões politicas do pais e a situação em que sua família vivia.

- Caramba! Eu não aguento mais a passividade em que vivemos! O mundo a fora em guerra e vocês aqui escondidos plantando babatas! – esbraveja Kagerô.

- Veja lá o modo como você trata sua família menina! Essa não foi a educação que eu e sua mãe lhe demos! – exaltou Zakuro.

- Exatamente eu não fui criada para ser uma plantadora de babatas, eu fui criada para ser um membro de elite do clã Uzumaki, porque você acha que eu tenho que concordar em viver assim nessa miséria feito uma escória, escondidos do mundo. – Dizia a ruiva com os olhos marejados – Você não me criou pra isso pai agora quer que eu aceite isso, não dá! – Zakuro com raiva ameaçou levantar sua mão para bater na filha mais não acabou se desmontando ao ver a sua filha mais imponente chorando a sua frente, nisso Shizuko que acabará de chegar da colheita ve a irmã de joelhos no chão chorando e corre para consola-la, enquanto Zakuro, sem palavras apenas se retira da sala.

Kageroo (ou Kagerô) é a filha do meio de três irmãs, ela com 15 anos, Shizuko a mais velha com 19 e a pequena Kushina de apenas 5 anos, elas são filhas de Uzumaki Zakuro e Uzumaki Shiva, ambos descendentes da antiga classe imperial do clã Uzumaki, Kagerô também era o nome da ultima líder do clã Uzumaki e também líder da classe imperial e bisavó de Kagerô, era também irmã da esposa do primeiro Hokage, Uzumaki Mito. Apesar de aparentemente egoísta o motivo da revolta de Kagerô é plausível, dentre as três irmãs ela foi a única a se interessar pela história e habilidades do clã Uzumaki, sua irmã Shizuko, traumatizada por uma tentativa de sequestro quando criança repugnava as coisas ligadas ao mundo ninja e a pequena Kushina ainda era muito nova para começar a receber os duros treinamentos da classe imperial do clã Uzumaki, Kagerô sempre foi a inspiração e orgulho daquela família, astuta ,disciplinada e perspicaz a garota seria o exemplo de líder que o extinto clã Uzumaki precisaria se ainda existisse, os problemas com kagerô só começaram quando sua família mudou-se para um região ao sul do pais do fogo, coincidentemente, uma vila próxima a Konoha, Kagerô que sempre foi de ajudar com os trabalhos do pai de comercio e transporte de artigos valiosos acabou conhecendo Mito que logo de cara reconheceu sua descendência Uzumaki, Zaruko, assim como muito dos remanescentes dos Uzumakis que vivia no pais do redemoinho, passaram a desprezar os Uzumakis que viviam em Konoha, tentou afastar a filha de mito mais toda a riqueza e glamour apesar de discreta ainda sim aparente em mito cobiçaram a pequena que acabou secretamente por intermédio de Mito se tornando uma ninja de Konoha, nessa época ela tinha apenas 11 anos.

Por não ser residente da vila de Konoha, Kagerô acabou indo parar dentro da ANBU, mas especificamente dentro da "raiz", passando pelos mais brutais tipos de teste até mesmo matar um companheiro ela foi obrigada a fazer, em menos de 3 anos, Kagerô com o apelido de "lince ardente" já detinha o titulo de jonnin com mais de 500 missões concluídas sendo 50 rank ranks S, apesar de parecer fiel a raiz na verdade trabalhava mesmo para Orochimaru, que após a morte do segundo hokage, tomou posse de suas pesquisas com kinjutsus e tornou Kagerô sua assistente. Em casa, Zakuro foi o primeiro a descobrir que Kagerô começou a andar por Konoha isso gerou a primeira desavença entre os dois também foi o motivo que levou Zakuro a se mudar para o norte do pais tentando evitar que Kagerô se torna-se ainda mais próxima a Konoha, tentativa frustrada já que Kagerô havia dominado os selos de teleporte do clã Uzumaki além do clone de sombras que para os Uzumakis era uma técnica padrão assim como os katons dos Uchilas, logo, ela sempre usava os selos e os bushins para ir e voltar de Konoha e nas missões tornando a tentativa de Zakuro inútil, Shizuro foi a segunda e ultima a saber, por ser a confidente da irmã, acabou sendo arrastada para o meio dessa confusão entre ela e o pai, tendo de ser a mediadora de ambos os lados e esse segredo se manteve entre os três, Shiva até desconfiava quando Kagerô passava dias longe de casa e Zaruko apenas dizia "ele deve estar trabalhando" as vezes ela até pensava em coisas erradas mais ela se lembrava que dentre suas filhas Kagerô era a mais confiável, pois além de ser treinada como uma Uzumaki, Kagerô era do tipo teimosa e orgulhosa feito o pai, ninguém faria nada com ela sem que ela quisesse e Kagerô era do tipo que batia primeiro, escutava depois por isso até, a mãe brincava com a filha pelo fato dela não ter sequer um namoradinho dentre os 9 aos 13 anos, na verdade apesar dos pesares, Kagerô até tinha um "pretendente", na verdade o pobre Yamanaka Boku era seu "melhor amigo" para não dizer único e ainda por cima sendo tratado feito capacho por ela que sabia do tombo do rapaz por ela e se aproveitava disso, apesar de trata-lo dessa forma Kagerô sempre teve apresso por Boku que ela evitava admitir e claro, para ela só sua família era o importante isso era unanime para ela mais de fato era se sentia protegida junto com Boku por mais desastrado e atrapalhado que ele fosse ele era o único membro dentro da raiz e dentre todos os ninjas em geral que ela confiava de verdade...

* * *

Espaço do Autor

Olá galera olha eu Noah aqui de novo , sem muitas delongas, crônicas espirais seria o prólogo de desconexo ( que por sinal foi deletada), mas a ideia para o principio de desco ganhou uma margem tão grande que a história de desconexo em sim se tornou um empecilho para está então eu como meu raciocínio rápido mais reação lenta decidi dar finish him em desconexo e focar aqui nas crônicas isso pq ? as cronicas espirais tem um enredo completamente off-cannon, ou seja ela usara apenas alguns traços da historia original mais será uma história quase alternativa tanto que vcs notaram que a historia começa em um tempo anterior ao da historia original e nossa protagonista (kagerô ruiva poderosa) não é um personagem da série.


	2. Flash back – A primeira missão de Kagerô

Flash back – A primeira missão de Kagerô – parte 1

Era um dia ensolarado e extremamente quente em Konoha, o clima estava escaldante e há dois dias não chovia. Danzou dentre os corredores subterrâneos de Konoha vinha ao encontro de um grupo, na companhia de uma jovem de curtos cabelos vermelhos, e apesar da aparência bela, exótica e sedutora, seu mero olhar, era tão frio que poderia desfazer qualquer desgaste que a temperatura estivesse causando naquele instante.

Ao chegar ao ponto Danzou e sua subordinada se deparam com o grupo, três pessoas, um adulto e mais dois garotos, um era de um olhar sonso, tinha cabelo cinza esbranquiçado liso escorrido acima dos ombros e um ar de deboche na cara, o outro de olhos e cabelos castanho-claro liso preso por um rabo-de-cavalo, era medroso e se escondia por trás do adulto, este por sinal tinha um ar imponente, usava óculos escuros não revelando seus olhos, tinha cabelos negros também presos a um rabo-de-cavalo, ao lado da face dos pequenos via-se pequenas mascaras, no adulto ela estava ao lado na cintura.

- Pontual como sempre Danzou-sama- responde o adulto.

- Digo o mesmo de você Nara Sokou, achei que seus novos subordinados dariam trabalhos na hora de agrupa-los – responde Danzou.

- Não houveram problemas de fato, Boku já estava no local que eu havia designado – fala o nara apontando para o jovem escondido atrás dele – Saru estava não muito longe dali. – Notando-se um certo descontentamento para Saru que olhava para todos como se estivesse encomodado de estar ali – Mas, Danzou-sama por curiosidade, você chamou só estes dois garotos não que isto seja problemas para mim mais não seria melhor para eles terem mas alguém com quem contar e de preferência com mais experiência?- diz o Nara.

- Quanto a isso eu tenho a resposta – diz ele dando espaço para Kagerô se por a frente – Esta é Uzukami Kagerô descendente do últimos remanescentes de seu clã – Todos arregalam os olhos ao ouvirem o fato, Kagerô se mantem indiferente com seus olhos gélidos, parecendo até mesmo que era uma morta viva.

- Danzou-sama acho incrível ter essa jovem promessa conosco visto os boatos eu ouço em os membros da raiz mais ela assim como os outros dois aqui são muito inexperientes para esta missão que está nos mandando, tem certeza que não é melhor outra pessoa, tenho alguns nomes se o senhor não se incomodar...- antes que o nara pudesse continuar Danzou o interrompe – Guarde suas indicações Sokou, se quiser essa será sua formação se não quiser essa missão irei designá-los para outro jonnin da raiz. – responde ele rispidamente, incomodado e sem oque responder o Nara apenas aceita – Não senhor, eu dou conta desta missão.

Vendo que Sokou ainda estava incomodado, Danzou friza – Sokou não há porque você ficar pensando em ser babá desses garotos, todos eles por excelência são parte da classe de ninjas mais forte e importante de konohakagure que são os ANBU da divisão raiz, por isso todos eles são obrigados há estarem aptos para qualquer tipo de missão, do contrario só mostram não serem dignos de estarem por aqui, estamos entendidos quanto a esse assunto, Sokou?- fala a raposa velha com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

- Sim senhor – responde rapidamente o moreno que foca o olhar agora na pequena ruiva – Ela já foi informada do que se trata a missão? – pergunta sokou.

- Eu dei a ela um pergaminho com as informações necessárias, mas Kagerô leu apenas os objetivos acho que isso será o suficiente para ela, bom o resto é com vocês façam o que foram treinados, adeus- então Danzou some em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Então você deve ser a nova putiha do danzou ... – não houve muito tempo para Saru falar nada pois uma kunai passa a milímetros do seu olho esquerdo cortando seu supercilio, Kagerô sorri sarcasticamente – Sua vagabunda ! E vou acabar com você ! – grita o jovem que num acesso de fúria parte desesperadamente para cima da ruiva, mas ele logo é impedido mãos de sombra que travam todo o seu corpo. – Sokou seu desgraçado meu largue eu vou acabar com ela! Me solte! Se não eu... – ele não de pode terminar falar e Sokou grita em resposta – cala boca seu imbecil, sua vida não vale tanto assim! – As palavras de Sokou foram confusas para ele então ele percebe que ele olhava fixo em seu peito ao mirar seus olhos em seu peito em vê uma marca em formato espiral – "oque ?! Quando foi que ela pôs?!" – ele se perguntava sem entender como sendo que Kagerô não mexerá um musculo sequer.

– Eu entendo que não há motivo algum em você aturar o desaforo de um lixo feito o Saru, mas ele também é um ninja de konoha e matar o companheiro da mesma vila é um crime hediondo, você sabe que ele não vale isso, então por favor seja lá oque você pôs no peito dele tire por favor. - Falava Sokou de forma cautelosa, aquilo fez com que kagerô gargalhasse de forma assustadora.

- Como vocês de Konoha são patéticos, um nervosinho que não se garante em um combate, um medroso inútil encolhido no primeiro canto que aparece e um capitão sem pulso, que por incompetência em controlar seus cachorros tem de pedir clemência para que não os matem, que patéticos.- então após se pronunciar cruelmente, fazendo Saru rosnar de raiva e Sokou se calar e baixar a cabeça, ela observa friamente para cara um dos três, enquanto os dois que estavam em pé a encaravam, Boku onde estava, em seu canto ficou, com a cabeça escondida por entre seus braços e pernas, tentando não ser notado. Ver aquele garoto daquele jeito deixou Kagerô furiosa, como que ele podia ser considerado um anbu agindo dessa forma, ela não pode aceitar esta atitude covarde e foi em direção a boku, ao ver que ela se aproximará do rapaz, Sokou rapidamente marcha em direção a Kagerô com uma kunai em punho, Kagerô vendo Sokou se aproximar deixa algo escorrer por entre seus dedos da mão direita e a imagem ao seu redor parece se distorcer por um momento, Sokou ignora o fato e chega a frente de Kagerô pondo a kunai em seu pescoço, então após um piscar de olhos, ele percebe que ela sequer demonstrará reação por sua chega e num pressentimento ele se vira, então observa apenas o pobre boku que ao ser puxado pelo braço começara a gritar assustado, nisso Kagero lhe esbofeteia com gosto usado a direita, o tapa o assusta tanto que o faz se calar nisso ela se pronuncia.

– Seu covarde inútil! Lixo! Você é mais uma escoria patética acomodada dessa vila ! Ouça bem seu merda não quero você aqui nessa equipe e não vou tolerar fracos feito você, para terem de ser protegidos por mim, se precisar jogo você aos inimigos na primeira oportunidade que houver, esteja avisado! – ao ouvir isso o sangue de Sokou ferverá ele ainda levantou a cabeça para responder ao que kagerô avisa mais a jovem desapareça antes dele poder se manifestar

– " Desgraçada!" – pensa ele indignado, indo até boku que estava agora ser dar um pio apenas com a mão sobre o rosto e as lagrimas escorrendo.

– Ei Boku, esquece o que aquela idiota disse ela não sabe nada sobre...- falava Sokou estendendo a mão para ajudar boku a levantar, pórem antes que ele terminasse boku da um tapa em sua mão em com algumas lagrimas escondidas com o braço ele da um pulo do chão dispara correndo para longe.

- Ei! Boku me espera! – tenta Sokou mas Boku já havia se distanciado e não pretendia dar meia volta. – Pirralha maldita, porque ela tinha que fazer isso ?! – esbaforava Sokou indignado, Saru que estava quieto, para variar abrirá a boca fazer daquele momento inoportuno para provoca-lo.

- Apesar daquela putinha ser uma vadia ardilosa, porem, muitas das coisas que ela disse sobre nos foi verdade principalmente sobre Boku, não leve ao pessoal Sokou, você entende que pouco me importo com vocês mas é cansativo fazer missões com você carregando o covarde do Boku nas costas. – As palavras de Saru fizeram os olhos de Sokou esbugalharem de ódio. – Não irei ficar ao lado dela depois do que ela me fez mais saiba que sou de acordo com oque ela disse a Boku, seu amigo peso morto é desnecessário tanto para está missão quanto para a ANBU. – Sokou em fúria fecha os punhos com tanta força que os faz sangrar e fuzila Saru com os olhos numa que faria qualquer um tremer, Saru em retribuição apenas sorri sarcasticamente sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça, após o sumiço de Saru, Sokou da um profundo suspiro e leva a mão esquerda a testa, procurando dissipar o stress que acabara de passar – "É Nara Sokou essa será uma missão daquelas"- pensa ele antes sair correndo em alta velocidade por entre os corredores.

* * *

Espaço do Autor

Alo Alo galera para quem já leio minha outra fanfic, então meu povo é o seguinte eu vo tentar mudar meu estilo de postagem mais diminuir o intervalo de tempo que eu fico sem postar ao invez de capitulos de + de 8mil, eu farei uns "pingados" de mil, 2mil, ou até 3mil words, num vai muito com a minha politica de postar capitulo com pouca coisa escrita, mas no meu caso como a preguiça na hora de escrever reina e ruim postar capítulos muito longos então eu vou ter que fazer uma coisa mais "twiteiro" digamos assim que é pra ver se eu consigo postar com mais frequência, bom é isso gente, proximo capitulo nem preciso dizer né parte 2 desse hehe, bom aé a próxima jaa-nee!


	3. A primeira missão de Kagerô - parte 2

Flash back – A primeira missão de Kagerô – parte 2

Em meio as dependências de konohagakure, uma jovem de curtos cabelos vermelhos e a face escondida de baixo de uma mascará de raposa, perambula pulando entre os prédios, depois de alguns minutos após o desentendimento dela com o resto do grupo.

Kagerô comprara alguns dangos na tentativa de espairecer, porem enquanto apreciava seu lanche, recebe um papel enrolado na pata de um falcão ninja, nisso ela lembra que infelizmente ele estava lá a trabalho _"venham ao topo de um prédio verde na ala 3 sul"_ ela já esperava que o capitão do time uma hora se pronunciará depois de esfriar a cabeça, então engoliu os dangos rapidamente e se dirigiu ao local.

~/~

Ao chegar ao local os três estavam esperando no telhado do prédio, após pular a cerca de segurança, ela segue em direção aos três, Saru, com uma mascara de macaco, estava encostado a grade se distraindo com uma kunai, Sokou, ao centro, com uma mascara de bode, estava sentado em um degrau examinando o pergaminho da missão, e boku, com uma mascara de porco, estava observando o fluxo de pessoas na rua afrente do prédio. Ao ver todos silenciosos, Kagerô aproveita a deixa para soltar uma provocação.

- Nossa todos tão quietinhos e concentrados. Alguém fez uma lavagem cerebral em vocês nesse período de tempo que estive fora? – diz ela com um leve tom de sarcasmo na voz Sokou já se levantará para respondê-la, mas Saru toma a frente.

- Garota, acho que você ainda não entendeu como funciona... – fala Saru de forma grossa e autoritária indo em direção a ruiva estendendo a mão para por o dedo na cara dela , ao perceber a intenção, Kagerô sem perder a calma o ameaça. – Se seu dedo chegar próximo a minha cara, faço sua mão inteira sumir, a surra hoje cedo ainda não o fez aprender? – a ameaça de Kagerô surti o efeito desejado e Saru nervoso recua um passo atrás e põe as mãos no bolso.

- ...Bom como eu estava falando aqui funciona da seguinte forma, ou atua com o grupo ou cai fora, podemos parecer um grupo merda, para ser honesto até somos realmente... – nesse instante Kagerô solta uma leve risada contida, Saru irritado, mas impotente apenas trava os punhos de raiva e morde o canto do beiço inferior. –Então olha não interessa para nós se você e a queridinha do Danzou ou qualquer outra coisa, você aqui tem que nos obe... – antes de poder pronunciar o "obedecer" Sokou lhe da um apertão na clavícula que o faz engolir as palavras fazendo Kagerô que estava olhando em desdenho ter de se segurar para não cair na gargalhada.

- Kagerô-sam apesar de Saru, como de costume, usar mal as palavras, oque ele quis dizer é que não importa o quão elevado seja sua reputação na ANBU, aqui você é parte desse grupo e deve agir de acordo com o grupo, nos dependemos de você e você depende de nos... – antes que Sokou dissesse algo mais Kagerô o interrompe.

- Desculpe mas, esse lance de "dependência" vale apenas para vocês, eu me viro muito bem sozinha – as palavras de Kagerô fazem o sangue de Saru ferver de raiva, mas Sokou o segura pelo braço, então ele respira fundo e se controla.

- De todo modo, todos, por favor, mostrem os pergaminhos que receberam, normalmente eles passam quantidades limitadas de informação de acordo com a posição dos membros no grupo. – explana Sokou expondo seu pergaminho e o de Boku que já estava com ele, em seguida os outros dois mostram seus respectivos pergaminhos, Boku que até então não apresentará reação ao que estava acontecendo entre os três se junta ao grupo.

- Eu pensei que tinha sido clara quando disse para você não aparecer mais na minha frente, mais acho que você tem um parafuso a menos, talvez um murros o voltem para o lugar. – ameaça a ruiva, avançando lentamente em direção a Boku que dessa vez nem tremia um musculo sequer, na verdade parecia até encara-la, Sokou estranhamente manteve-se calmo, até mesmo deu uma leve advertência ela – Se eu fosse você não ameaçaria o Boku agora, só estou lhe dando um conselho. – Mas Kagerô o ignora, porem quando ela fica um passo de Boku, ela sente todo o seu corpo trava do dedo do pé a ponta do fio de cabelo.

- "_mas oque é isso? Que droga de jutsu esse desgraçado está usando em mim_." – pensa a ruiva, que poucos segundos depois começa a sentir algo a forçar sua garganta a fechar a deixando sufocada, fazendo-a suar frio e começar a tossir, mas antes que ela começasse a se asfixiar um mão de sombra sobe ao ombro de Boku, então Sokou pronunciasse novamente. – Não se preocupe Boku, já a assustou o suficiente, pode relaxar ela não deve se incomodar e ter você no grupo agora, não é mesmo Kagerô-san – Kagerô apesar de forçada faz um gesto de positivo, deixava claro na expressão em seus olhos a fúria dela em ter de recuar contra o garoto que ela havia expulsado, agora havia deixando-a de joelhos no chão.

Uma vez que recomposta do golpe tele cinético de Boku, kagerô joga seu pergaminho para que Sokou o examine e junte as informações contidas para estipular como será feita a missão, porem ao abrir e examinar o conteúdo, ele se depara com algo que o deixa totalmente constrangido, no pergaminho de Kagerô não só foram dadas as descrições que estavam nos outros pergaminhos como também as informações adicionais importantes, isto indicava apenas uma coisa, Kagerô quem deveria estar liderando, aquilo o vez engolir o próprio orgulho a seco, então Sokou de cabeça baixa fica em um estranho silêncio, que é notado pelos companheiros, durante alguns minutos, então depois do tempo calado ele estende o pergaminho de Kagerô de volta para ela, e se pronuncia.- Pode pega-lo de volta e a propósito, visto pelo conteúdo do seu pergaminho você não precisará das informações dos outros "taichou".- Confusa com oque Sokou disse , ela esbraveja.

– Olha aqui se isso é brincadeira pode parando que eu não te... – ela não termina por Sokou a interrompe.

- Você com certeza não se deu ao trabalho de ler ele todo? E claro que ainda não viu o dos demais então, lhe poupando o trabalho vou explicar. O seu pergaminho contem a informação não só dos outros como também os detalhes adicionais que só são passados aos lideres de grupo, isto significa que, ao que parece, minha experiência nessa missão não significa nada, e bom... isto é seu, logo, você que da as ordens e decisões "capitã". – ironizava Sokou, segurando o pergaminho a frente de Kagerô, irritada ela pega grosseiramente o pergaminho e revida de cara.

- Já que vocês aqui são bem soltinhos para falarem oque querem então vão escutar também. - nisso ela taca o pergaminho mirando a cara de Sokou, que o segura a milímetros de seu rosto. – Você chegou, de começo, cheio de graça dizendo como vocês eram um grupo e que eu tinha de me adequar a vocês, agora vem com esse de tirar o corpo fora, seja homem e honre com suas palavras, não me interessa que eu tenha sido posta como líder, se vocês já trabalhar dessa forma, então será desse jeito, não me interessa como faremos esta missão, farei do jeito que for para completarmos essa missão. – após o ataque de fúria da ruiva, Sokou deixa-a se acalmar um pouco então ele volta ao assunto agora com um ar mais confiante no rosto depois do sermão nenhum pouco sutil da jovem.

- De todo modo, não posso aceitar coordenar uma missão dessas, é de risco muito alto, há pouco informa... – irritada após ouvir o "não posso aceitar" a ruiva o corta.

- Como assim não pode aceitar?

- Exatamente oque eu quis dizer Kagerô-san, eu não aceitar uma missão dessas, é quase uma missão suicida! – Fala Sokou começando a elevar sua voz.

- Mas oque!? Isso não faz o menor sentido!? - Bufa Kagerô, mas Sokou apenas ignora as queixas da jovem.

- Bom irei até Danzou-sama, conversar com ele a respeito desta ordem, é um absurdo termos sido designados com tão pouca experiência, deve haver alguma explicação melhor para... – A ruiva quase espumando de raiva nem ao menos espera Sokou terminar de falar e põe as mãos sobre seu pergaminho que estava na mãos de Sokou.

- Devolva meu pergaminho agora. – ordena a garota rispidamente, Sokou confuso pede uma explicação.

- Hã? Mais porque? – ao ouvir o Nara questioná-la, a ruiva perde a paciência.

- Eu disse, Devolva meu pergaminho, agora! – desta gritando em alto e bom som, faz com que Sokou acate seu pedido.

- Kagarô-sam eu não sei oque está planejando fazer, acredite, não está preparada para oque foi posto nesse pergaminho, nenhum de nos está. – Ao ouvir aquilo Sokou falando de forma calma aquilo sobre eles o sangue de Kagerô sobe novamente, então a ruiva pausa rapidamente em um fundo inspiro e responde Sokou.

- Não me importa oque você pensa Nara apenas devolva o meu pergaminho. – ela da uma breve pausa, e agora com a cabeça levantada era o encara nos olhos. – Sabe Nara, para vocês que são de clãs fortes já estabelecidos politicamente em Konoha ter uma missão a menos ou mais pouco importa, a você e ao seu amiguinho medroso. – aponta para Boku. – Nascidos em berços de ouro, não iram precisar conquistar nada para serem reconhecidos, mas eu... eu não tenho esse luxo, meu clã já foi uma nação respeitada por todo o mundo ninja, Hoje muitos dos meus morrem de fome países a fora, se não fosse a determinação de meus pais talvez eu também estivesse num barco assim, com fome, com medo, mas eu estou aqui para mudar isso, eu trarei de volta o respeito e credibilidade que o clã Uzumaki merece por direito, por isso Nara Sokou, para mim, mesmo que seja um missão qualquer, eu farei. Se não quiserem tanto faz, apenas me devolva o pergaminho e eu irei até Danzou e pedirei uma equipe nova, vocês podem se julgar incapazes de fazer essa missão, mas não me incluam nisso. - Após o cruel discurso, Kagerô puxa o pergaminho das mãos de Sokou e sai caminhando em direção oposta, Sokou por sua vez, envergonhado de si mesmo após a resposta corajosa de Kagerô, deixando-o sem resposta, ao vê-la sair, sem conseguir explicar o motivo de não querer aceitar aquela missão o obriga a tomar uma decisão contraria.

- Espere! Kagerô! – Grita Sokou, mas é solenemente ignorado pela ruiva que continuava a se encaminhar para longe do grupo.

- Caramba! Custa esperar! Nós vamos com você! – então ao dizer isso Kagerô para por um estante.

-Porque eu deveria acreditar em você e nessa sua súbita mudança de opinião, o te causou essa mudança repentina de ideia? – Provoca a ruiva com um tom de arrogância, Sokou sem deixar passar responde no mesmo tom.

- Não mudei em nada minha opinião, mas deixar uma novata feito você ir a uma missão suicida feito essa vai contra todos os meus princípios como shinobi, se for necessário me ariscar nessa missão para convencê-la de que está fazendo a escolha errada eu farei até por que daqui de Konoha até o destino levará algum tempo então irei usar máximo de tempo possível para tentar convencer você a desistir desta loucura.- pronuncia Sokou determinadamente, por sinal a forma mais determinada que ele mostrou desde o inicio da reunião. – Quanto aos outros dois, eu irei pedir para... – Saru que até o momento olhava de forma zombeteira mas ainda interessado, se pronuncia interrompendo Sokou.

- Nem vem que não tem Nara! – Fala em tom alto o jovem de cabelo prata. – Nunca disse que deixaria de fazer essa missão. Você sabe muito bem Sokou, que pouco me importo de estar ou não no grupo de vocês. – desdenha Saru. Sokou cerra os punhos devido à afronta, em seguida, Saru se volta para Kagerô, caminhando em sua direção – Quanto a você ruivinha. – Ao Saru falar dela Kagerô fecha a cara olhando-o nos olhos, mas ele ignora o fato continua sua provocação – Eu respeito seus propósitos, mas sinceramente, acho melhor você descer do palco porque não é a única aqui que luta por uma reputação aqui. – Desdenha o trombadinha, que recebe a replica de volta no mesmo instante.

- A que botinho, qual a motivação do playboyzinho, mostrar que pode ser melhor que o papai! – caçoa Kagerô em tom de deboche, Saru em fúria responde aos berros. – Que tal deixar de ser a sombra do meu primo o 3º hokage, pelo menos eu tenho alguém em quem me espelhar diferente do seu clã falido. – no momento em que Saru pronunciou o "clã falido", foi a gota d'agua, um acesso de raiva fulminante preencheu a mente de Kagerô que partiu com tudo para cima de Saru, o mesmo por sua vez que parecia-se ficar na defesa, após fazer alguns movimentos estranhos com os pés, corre na direção da ruiva, mas antes que se encostassem uma sombra os prendem pelo pé , saru ao cair de cara no chão tem o impacto amortecido pelo chão que parece ter ficado com aspecto macio, enquanto Kagerô se desfez em fumaça e novamente chamando a atenção dos demais presente.

- "Não pode ser, esse tempo todo ela era..." – pensou rapidamente Sokou que acaba sentindo uma presença atrás dele, ao se virar ve a ruiva sentada acima da porta de acesso do telhado com cara de poucos amigos.

- E agora será que podemos "realmente" contar com sua presença ?! – indaga ironicamente, Kagero olha-o indiferente e com certo ar de desprezo, deixando-os em silêncio enquanto Saru levantava-se do chão e então ela sai de onde estava e pula pro chão do telhado.

- Depois de tudo que foi dito aqui não acho nem necessário que traga minha presença aqui ... – Ela olha nos olhos de Sokou para analisar sua expressão que parecia não estar de incomodando com o comentário dela.

- Bom cada um de nos já pôs suas cartas na mesa e jogou para fora oque quiseram a respeito uns dos outros, logo não vejo motivo algum para continuarmos parados aqui, portanto Sokou, deixo com você a escolha dos demais membros dessa missão, você tem até as próximas 3 horas para completar o completar o grupo, caso contrario irei imediatamente a Danzou e pedirei uma equipe nova, se conseguir, nos encontraremos no alto dos muros de Konoha em 4 horas. Estejam preparados, adeus. – antes que Saru pudesse responder a ruiva desaparece em fumaça.

- Oê Oê Oê ! Ei Sokou, ai de você se me deixa... – antes que pudesse terminar de falar Sokou faz um gesto de "silencio" e um olhar que ele só vira fazer durante as missões quando estava realmente puto, oque normalmente culminava com a morte de alguém, claro que do grupo inimigo. Ignorando Saru, Sokou volta a se pronunciar.

- Bom não pretendia tirar você dessa missão, até porque se conseguir convence-la de que essa missão é um suicídio desnecessário, você com certeza irá pega-la para você, tanto por essa sua busca doentia por status como para provar para a garota, o quanto você consegue ser mais idiota que ela. – Ao ouvir o sermão de Sokou, saru faz uma careta de "limão assedo", resmungando, e virando as costas para Sokou, indo em direção a grade. – Bom quanto a você Boku, eu depois me explico com seu pai porque...- Antes que pudesse terminar de se explicar Boku o interrompe.

- Eu vou. – fala Yamanaka de forma firme.

- Haha ! qual é Boku sem brincadeiras, o assunto é serio. – retrucou Sokou achando que o amigo realmente não estava falando para valer.

- Quem não esta entendendo aqui é você Sokou, Danzou-sama me designou para essa missão, então também sou qualificado para essa equipe, por isso eu vou com vocês – Sokou estava estático com a resposta do garoto, ele demorou alguns segundos para conseguir processar a informação.

- Olha Boku, já chega! – fala Sokou se impondo de forma mais dura, quase que gritando. – Eu não vou te levar para essa loucura, e que negocio é esse de "Danzou-sama" você nem mesmo gosta de estar na Anbu...- Antes de poder terminar seu argumento, Boku o interrompe.

- Sokou já faz um tempo que você não sabe do que eu penso, além do mas, você não é nem meu pai nem meu irmão para me disser oque fazer com minha vida, você não sabe oque é ser rejeitado pelo próprio pai por ser visto como um objeto defeituoso! – pela primeira vez em muito tempo Boku deixa aflorar seus sentimentos, até Saru, que havia virado as costas para eles virou-se novamente para assistir o garoto berrando, Sokou por sua vez, despreparado para aquela reação apenas se cala e fica de cabeça baixa, o silencia emperra durante alguns minutos, apenas com um Boku de cara firme e séria encarando um Sokou de cabeça baixa, até que o Nara decidi retormar a conversa.

- Então é isso mesmo que você quer ? – fala Sokou.

- Sim essa é minha decisão e não pretendo muda-la - responde o Yamanaka. Sokou irritado, começa a coçar a cabeça e em seguida leva uma das mãos a testa e fica alguns segundos massageando as têmporas até que, após um suspiro ele da as ordens.

- Se é oque quer... você já sabe oque fazer, vá até sua casa pegue oque achar necessário e encontre onde a garota nos indicou... Bom vou contatar a ela e informar que já completamos o grupo. – Fala Sokou injetando chakra no selo que Kagerô disse ter marcado em seu peito, ao ver que os dois já se acertaram Saru se aproxima deles, encara Sokou com ar de deboche e dá uns tapinhas nas costas de Boku, em seguida ele pula ao prédio próximo indo em direção a algum outro local, após ele sair ambos balançam negativamente a cabeça em desaprovação a atitude do que havia saído. – Bom, já era de ser esperar afinal, se ele não bancasse o idiota não seria o Saru. – Ao Sokou comentar isso, os dois começam a rir.

~/~

[3 horas depois / acima da entrada principal de Konohagakure]

- Urrh, maldita ruiva desgraçada! Primeiro diz "nos encontraremos em 4 horas não se atrasem ou estão fora", dai ela deixa passar 2 horas e vem com as ideias de "mudanças de vocês tem 30 minutos para chegarem ao local, é melhor correrem", e agora eu to aqui parado, a quase meia hora ou mais esperando essa vadia aparecer, olha eu juro para vocês que, se houver uma chance que seja de deixar essa imbecil se fuder nessa missão eu vou deixar! – resmungava Saru aos berros enquanto os outros dois encostados ao parapeito riam da cena do garoto, nisso um vulto pula em cima do parapeito, então ela retira o capuz da cabeça revelando seus belos cabelos ruivos.

- Olá queridas, cheguei! – debocha ela em tom vibrante, de uma forma que deixa-os um tanto assustados, mas Saru naturalmente não deixaria o atraso dela passar sem antes ele se queixar.

- Olha só qual é a tua...- antes que ele tentasse falar, a ruiva empurra a boca do garoto com o indicador, põe seu rosto a milímetros do dele e sussurra.

- Olha aqui seu inbecil, você até que é bonitinho mais se continuar cortando meu barato, você não viverá nem para apertar os peitinhos de alguma dessas marias-kunai que dão bola para você, tá me entendendo. – Ao ouvir a ameaça "desse jeito" Saru sequer conseguiu expressar reação, vermelho feito um tomate, ele apenas consentiu com a cabeça e pois as mãos para esconder as "partes baixas" que se "agitaram" devido a "ameaça" da ruiva, a mesma apenas virá as costas para Saru ainda gargalhando da vergonha do garoto e se debruça no parapeito, apreciando a vista do lado externo da vila, ao Sokou e Boku apenas observam a cena se entreolhando e tentando entender aquela reação de Kagerô, eles evitam tentar contato com a garota por alguns segundos até que Sokou tenta quebrar o gelo.

- A que devemos o motivo de toda essa "boa" mudança de humor ? – questiona Sokou de forma descontraída.

- Ah ! Sei lá! Sempre fico um pouco excitada antes das missões, sabe como é aquele lance de sangue jorrando, ossos quebrando, dá uma agitada na gente né – ao ouvir aquilo Sokou para não "tirar o barato dela" consente com o comentário dela, apesar de não conseguir esconder a faceta de terror que ele mostrou ao ouvir ela falar aquilo. Após alguns segundos apreciando a paisagem da parte externa da vila, Sokou encostado ao parapeito se vira, bate as mãos para chamar a atenção dos demais membros da equipe, logo em seguida ele se pronuncia.

- Bom, antes de mais nada, respondendo aos comentários feitos pelo nosso querido pavio-curto Saru, quem remarcou "as malditas horas" não foi ela e sim eu, o motivo foi meio que obvio, se uma senhora que vai ao salão consegue fazer pé, mão e cabelo em duas horas e meia, porque não, nos ninjas, não conseguiríamos estar prontos nesse intervalo. – Apesar de estar sério nenhuma das partes interessadas parecia acreditar nesse discurso, então ele decidi abrir ou pouco mais o jogo. – Olha gente oque acontece é o seguinte, nossa missão já começou no exato momento em que aceitamos ela e agora nesse instante as 4 da tarde temos cerca de 6 dias e 8 horas para completar essa missão. – Nisso antes de Sokou termina de explicar os termos da missão, Saru (para variar) o interrompe.

- Nossa ! Isso é brincadeira, toda essa pressa e exagero para uma missão que ainda temos uma semana para fa... – Antes de terminar de falar Boku da um soco braço de Saru, que faz o garoto dar um passos para o lado, ele se irrita mas ao ver o olhar assassino de Sokou ele se cala.

Sokou da uma pigarreada e então procede a explicação.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido. – Alfineta Sokou olhando para Saru que, puto da vida, desvia o olhar para não cruzar com os de Sokou. – Teremos os próximos 6 dias para ir e voltar à Konoha, nosso objetivo é obter os planos de curso do inimigo, mas para isso precisamos achar o esconderijo deles. – Saru preparou para questioná-lo quando Sokou faz um sinal "stop" para ele e continua seu raciocínio. – O que sabemos é que o local fica nos limites do pais do vento próximo a divisa com o pais dos rios. – Após a explicação, Sokou Sobe em cima ao parapeito, os outros três fazem o mesmo e se posicionam ao lado do capitão. – Bom visto agora que vocês sabem a encrenca na qual estão se metendo não vejo mais oque persuadi-los a pararem no momento. Então declaro oficialmente essa missão secreta rank S iniciada! Que a vontade do fogo esteja com vocês! "_E que a sorte estaja ao nosso lado!"_

E com a palavra de incentivo e desejo de bons presságios a equipe de jovens Anbu parte floresta adentro em direção ao pais do vento.


End file.
